ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Mykdl'dy in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a light-blue, nearly white, body with black and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso, and large blue eyes. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. The Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A blue energy ball flies across the screen, top right to bottom left, and explodes into green light. Ice chunks form on Bryce's arms, legs, and chest. His toes morph together into two toes and a toe sprouts on his heel. His eye expands and becomes bug-like, while changing completely blue. Four large, white, moth-like wings grow from his back, along with antennae. The wings and antennae fold into a cloak, and Big Chill spins around. Big Chill jumps up and opens his wings as a pose, before being engulfed in green light. History In Hunted (BBO), Big Chill left his apartment and went to confront the bounty hunters: Tetrax Shard, Sixsix, and Kraab. He ended up having to fight them. In Secret Revealed, Big Chill fights Vulkanus and wins fairly easily. In Face to Face... Sort of, Big Chill is defeated by Vulkanus and Sixsix when Sixsix fires an EMP that temporarily disables the Infinity. In The Father, Big Chill fights the OmniBot as Everglade, Grey Matter, and Humungousaur. In Kevin 11 (BBO), Big Chill defeats Vulkanus, again. In The Intergalactic Strike Force, Big Chill drops through the floors in Azmuth's tower to find Nemevoc. In Price of Fame, Big Chill blocked a fire blast from Hex, protecting Will Harangue. In Prisoners for Fun, Big Chill easily defeated Technorg. In Friend of My Enemy, Big Chill chased Amsol out of an interrogation room and onto a street. Fighting didn't last very long. In Ghostfreaked Out (BBO), Big Chill immobilized Zs'Skayr as he had possessed Gwen and Big Chill didn't want t hurt her. In Bowman 10,000 (Episode), Big Chill fought alongside Blyzzard to defeat Sploot. In The Knight's Challenge, Big Chill was used to fight a band of Forever Knights, but was taken down by a blast form a Laser Lance. He then evolved into Ultimate Big Chill to save himself from being beheaded. In Nemesis' Revenge, Big Chill rescued Carolina from Negative Heatblast. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that reduces the temperature surrounding the vapor, encasing targets in ice. He can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate. Big Chill is capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He can also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. He can attack with an, "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows intangibility. Big Chill has enhanced strength. Big Chill is completely immune to extreme subzero temperatures and extreme heats. Big Chill can survive underwater. Big Chill can also survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's wings are weak against electricity. Appearances *''Hunted'' (first appearance) *''Secret Revealed'' *''Face to Face... Sort of'' *''The Father'' *''Kevin 11'' *''The Intergalactic Strike Force'' (cameo) *''Price of Fame'' *''Prisoners for Fun'' *''Friend of My Enemy'' *''Ghostfreaked Out (BBO)'' *''Bowman 10,000 (Episode)'' *''The Knight's Challenge'' *''Nemesis' Revenge'' Gallery BBO Big Chill Wings.png|Big Chill: Wings BBO Big Chill.png|Big Chill BBO Big Chill Wings Intangible.png|Big Chill: Wings; Intangible BBO Big Chill Intangible.png|Big Chill: Intangible Trivia *Big Chill's design resembles Mothman. *When asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne McDuffie replied "Sort of". ** This implies Necrofriggian reproduce asexually. *Big Chill has many thing in common with Blue Beetle. *Big Chill is actually an Albino Necrofriggian. Category:Aliens Category:Bryce's Aliens Category:Infinity Matrix Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Ice Aliens